The Dark Ages
by Karatelover
Summary: The story of when Zarbon is a witness to Frieza being allowed to overtake the Feral Sayain side of the planet and enslave the inhabitants. Zarbon also receives his forehead crown in this story, has a new Sayain slave girl who is feral and naïve, gets into trouble with Frieza, and ends up discovering that he has more hidden potential than he realized or even know.
1. Chapter 1

_The Dark Ages Part 1_

The planet Vegeta was spinning around, it was colored with red, orange and black, what a pretty planet it was! There was however an event going on there that was not so pretty, a war. Half of the planet, which was enemies with King Vegeta, refused to join Frieza and his evil elite of warriors. It was the more feral side of Planet Vegeta, where the feral Sayains lived and refused to join King Vegeta.

Next we go to one of the army offices where General Corm, Zarbon's ex military teacher and drill sergeant, was giving orders to what appeared to be three men, one of them being Dodoria, the other Shasha and the last one Cui.

General Corm pounded his fist onto the table, "All you water lilies! We're going to Planet Vegeta! Half of you are going to fight on land, in water, and in the air! Now I don't know which is safer, because let's face it, none of you are safe from the Sayains! They will eat you alive until you rot from the inside out!"

"Ewww," the three solders thought.

Corm continued, "Now Shasha, Dodoria and Cui, you three are in charge of taking the villages, we have other solders going into frontal conflict. We need to enslave the women, and children. Kill any of them who try to get away or resist you."

"Yes sir!" All three yelled.

"I can't hear you!" Corm yelled.

"Yes sir!" They repeated.

"Good you yellow bellied lizards! Let's go get some…"

"Excuse me sir, but where do I fit in?" A voice interrupted.

The general turned, it was Zarbon! That soft-hearted Primal Changeling that Frieza raised from a three-year old. What the hell was he doing here? This was man's work, not a boy's! Half the time, Corm could not understand if Zarbon was cut out for such brutality. It's not like this was the first mission or the last Zarbon would be sent on, but this one was really important.

He noticed that Zarbon did not have any Sayain armor on, maybe Shasha talked him out of it since Shasha himself never wore Sayain armor, to Shasha he was proud to get battle scars on him. Then again, Shasha was a complete dumb-ass too.

"Well, well if it isn't Zarbon, well my how you have grown!" Corm said, even though the last time he saw him was when he graduated from military school, in the recent spring!

"What the hell are you doing here?" Corm asked.

"I was sent here personally by Frieza himself. He says I have to fight in this battle too. If you said no then a death warrant is waiting for you. I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen!" Zarbon said.

Corm smiled weakly, "Well then Zarbon, we'll fit you in somewhere. Let's see, oh you'll fight with the other Icejin Changelings and solders on land in the battle field." Corm said.

"Thank you sir!" Zarbon said.

"Wait! Zarbon are you sure you want to do this?" Cui asked.

"I don't have a choice Cui and I don't think you do either." Zarbon said.

"Now anymore questions?" Corm asked.

Zarbon started jumping up and down and Corm started getting annoyed with him, "What solder?" he asked without using Zarbon's name.

"When can we come back?" Zarbon asked.

"You have to be out there for at least five hours, now anymore questions?" Corm asked.

Zarbon raised his hand again, "Anyone else? Anyone other than Zarbon? Ok Zarbon?" Corm asked.

"Never mind I forgot!"

"Oh Jesus solder, don't waste my time! Anyways, we have this side we must take over. If anyone chickens out, death will be upon them. Now let's move the troops out! To the space pod platform!" Corm said taking his laser pointer off the map.

Hours later, it was a bloody battlefield, many of the soldiers were actually Icejin Changelings, maybe Frieza thought it would have been better to have Icejin Changeling solders instead of more diverse breeds that worked and lived under him? Everyone was fighting to the death, some were attacking in the water, others in the air, and others on land.

A space pod landed in the battlefield, Zarbon stepped out of it when the door opened. He was not wearing armor, his bare chest was showing the large humanoid he was. Very muscular and well built, he also wore black hoop earrings, a black cape with red facing the inside. He had rings on and a warrior black crown on. Those Roman sandals and an Egyptian looking kilt, popular wear among Primal Changelings.

Zarbon also came armed, with a scimitar he borrowed from Shasha. He slid it out, and as a Sayain approached, he sliced that Sayain's head off!

Not too far from the battlefield, Frieza's solders including Dodoria and Shasha were in the village setting houses on fire, killing all who were in their way. Some of the women's boobs were showing as they were running around the village, when Shasha saw them run, he knew immediately that he had to have one of them!

He grabbed the nearest one that ran by him, hit her in the face, ripped her skirt off and pinned her up against a rock.

Back to Zarbon, he had just gotten finished killing three Sayains, he aimed up into the air, got enough energy to throw a large fireball, and moments later ashes and dust came down onto him. Another Sayain ran by, Zarbon tripped him, got his scimitar and cut that Sayain's hand off.

"Oh crap, sorry. I meant to do this!" Zarbon then cut the poor fellow's head off, he threw it to the other side of the field. Then something happened that should have never of happened, a little Iceijn Changeling girl was in the middle of the battlefield crying her eyes out. Zarbon happened to notice it, he had to continue to fight or else he would be in big trouble.

He tried to move on, but he could not help but notice that little Icejin Changeling girl out in the middle of the battlefield. Then a moment of "the world's bleeding hearts" untied! Zarbon could not take it anymore, he knew she should not have been there, it was bad enough that he was ordered to kill innocent women and children, but maybe this time he did not have to stand and watch her die.

"Damn it! God damn it! Why, oh why is this happening now?" He asked himself out loud.

He ran over to the girl, grabbed her and ran away from the battlefield with her in his arms, "Its ok! Its ok I got you. You're safe, I'm on your side! I'm going to get you out of here as soon as I can." Zarbon said trying to calm the frightened girl.

He then looked around and then decided to find Cui to take her home, he then flew away with the girl to the village. When he got there he landed on the ground, and he sure enough spotted Cui trying to kill the men who were trying to protect the women and children.

"Cui! Cui!" Zarbon said running up to him.

"Oh my God! Zarbon you almost gave me a heart attack! Why aren't you on the battlefield?" Cui asked.

"I was, until I found this child!" Zarbon said with the kid in his arms.

Then he heard a blood-curling scream, it was a Sayain woman being well you know, by Shasha. I will not go into details. "That's right bitch keep fucking me!" Shasha said.

Zarbon had yet another moment of weakness, it's not like he had not killed children and women before, he had, but he never took it to the next level like Shasha did. The little Icejin Changeling girl saw this happening and she started crying even more. Zarbon could not sit by and allow this child to see this happening!

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Zarbon said.

"Zarbon, no! Don't you dare even think about sav…" Cui was interrupted.

Zarbon gave the girl to Cui, "Cui, I want you to go back to Planet Frieza and find this girl's mother! Stay with her and find her mum!"

Cui then raised an eyebrow, "Zarbon Frieza said…"

"I don't care what Frieza said, take her now!" Zarbon said getting angry with Cui.

"Ok I will," Cui then ran to find his space pod that he came into, Zarbon then looked at Shasha and ran up to him, punched him and threw the girl off him. Shasha fell to the ground baffled.

Zarbon looked at the Sayain woman, "Get out of here wench!"

She ran off like hell's fire was coming to get her. Zarbon then turned to Shasha, "What is the matter with you? Why must you always do this in battle or when we are conquering a planet? I don't understand your thinking process at all!" Zarbon said embarrassed.

"I just kill you…"

"You will do what now?" Zarbon said crossing his muscular arms, Shasha then became afraid.

"Nothing?"

"Correct, now where is Dodoria?"

"Over there!" Shasha pointed to Dodoria doing the same thing Shasha just got caught doing to that Sayain woman Zarbon saved.

"Oh no, not again! I will be right back," Zarbon then ran over to Dodoria and slapped him in the face, the girl ran off.

"Zarbon what the hell?" Dodoria asked.

"Why Dodoria? I thought you were better than this!"

"Actually I'm not, Shasha's idea not mine." Dodoria said trying to play innocent.

"Bullshit! Just round up the villagers and bring them to Planet Frieza like he ordered, stop wasting your time on women!" Zarbon said.

"Help! Help! Zarbon is going to kill me!" Dodoria got up, but tripped and fell when he tried to run.

Zarbon rolled his eyes, hours later most of the Sayains surrendered, the Icejin Changelings had a major victory to celebrate! Dodoria and Shasha were whipping the Sayains on the back, as the Sayains were chained up with electric shackles.

Later on Zarbon returned home to Planet Frieza, he ran to Frieza's office and then stepped in front of the sliding doors, he huffed and puffed all out of breath, "Sir we won! We have all the slaves you need!" Zarbon yelled.

"I already knew that Zarbon, General Corm told me." Frieza said.

Zarbon then felt a little embarrassed, because he wanted to be the one to tell Frieza this! "Excellent, have the rest of the day off!" Frieza continued.

"Thank you sir!" Zarbon then happily ran off.

Zarbon went later on to the space pod grounds to look for Cui and see if the little Icejin Changeling girl found her mother. He saw him just then and the little girl was sitting in a chair chewing bubble gum and reading a tween magazine.

Zarbon smiled, "Good the girl is ok!"

"Of course she is, she has been asking for the past three hours, "Where is that solder that saved me? Where is he? Does he know where my mother is?"" Cui said rolling his eyes.

Zarbon then went over to the girl, picked her up and then held her tightly like she was a lost relative of his, "Let's go find your mum shall we?" he asked.

So he went around the space pod grounds looking for a possible Icejin Changeling woman, not counting his adoptive cousins or aunts. Then a young beautiful Icejin Changeling woman ran up to him, "Destiny!" she yelled. 

"Mommy!" The kid yelled, Zarbon then handed the little Icejin Changeling girl to the young Icejin Changeling woman.

The women hugged and cried with happiness and Zarbon could not help but notice how hot the mother was! He smirked, she must have been around her teens like he was, maybe a little older? Who knows? He looked like a mess, but he managed to lick the palm of his hand and wet his hair back.

"Thank you so much sir! Where was she?" The Icejin Changeling woman asked.

"She was on the battlefield, but she's not injured or anything like that, she's perfectly fine." Zarbon said looking shyly at her.

"So tell me, handsome, how can I ever repay you?" The Icejin Changeling woman asked.

"Nothing much, just a kiss will do." Zarbon said.

"Of course!" She dropped her daughter, grabbed him and kissed him intensely on the lips.

"Since you saved my daughter's life, of course. I never caught your name." the woman said picking the girl up, the one she just dropped onto the floor to kiss Zarbon on the lips.

"It's Zarbon," Zarbon said.

"I'm Ashely, and Destiny what do you say to this nice young man?" Ashley then asked her daughter.

"Oh that's not necessary to call me nice." Zarbon said modestly as possible.

"Thank you, sir!" Destiny then kissed Zarbon on the cheek.

"We have to be going, see you around I guess!" Ashely said as she started walking away with Destiny in her arms.

"Bye!" Destiny yelled as she waved to Zarbon.

Zarbon waved back, "Bye, and your very welcome!" Zarbon said. He then started feeling all tingly inside, that hot Icejin Changeling woman kissed his lips, she kissed his lips! He innocently chuckled and growled lustfully.

Appule came from behind Zarbon, Appule had just recently graduated from medical school and now was now a full-on certified nurse. "Hey how do I get cute chicks to kiss me like that?" he asked a little jealous.

"I guess you rescue their kids?" Zarbon said shrugging his shoulders.

A week later, Zarbon's birthday arrived! June 30th it was on, and he was now eighteen years old. In Zarbon's apartment he, Cui and Appule were having a small birthday party.

"Open mine first! Open mine first!" Appule yelled excited.

"Ok," Zarbon said. He noticed the box had some holes in it, and it had something inside of it moving. He tore the lid off, he became startled when he found out what was inside it. "Oh how cute!

"Meet your new best friend and roommate!" Appule said.

Zarbon put his hands into the box, and lifted up a small, cute black kitten with golden eyes, "Oh thank you Appule! I shall name you Blacky!" Zarbon said.

The kitten then meowed, "Awwww," everyone went.

"Frieza says you can keep it," Appule said.

"Where did you find this little guy?" Zarbon asked.

"Out on the streets, I thought he was dead, but then when I saw him breathing, I knew I could not leave him out to die like that. Thing is I don't have time to look after a dumb animal, but I thought you would be able to look after him better than I could." Appule said.

Zarbon then put the kitten down, "Ok now it's time to open your present Cui!" Zarbon said.

"Ok, happy birthday." Cui said handing a box to Zarbon.

Zarbon opened the box up, it was a case, and when he opened the case up, there inside it was a forehead crown fit for a king or a prince. It had earrings to match it, how could Cui of afforded it? Did he sneak away with some of Frieza's finances to buy him this rather expensive looking present?

"Oh my God, where did you steal this from?" Zarbon asked smiling.

"I didn't, your mother was a friend of mine, and she left it with me to give to you in case she never came back to get you to take back to Planet Primal. She wanted me to give it to you when you got older." Cui said.

Zarbon then had a flashback of when his mom was leaving Frieza with him as a three-year-old. There was some political issues with the planet, they lived on, King Morphiess ditched the throne to run off with another woman, and his mom wanted to make Zarbon king, but ended up with death threats. She panicked and took him to Cui to take care of him until she could come back for him.

The day she gave Cui the boy to look after while she was trying to settle things down, she gave him some kind of box. She was a beautiful young Primal Changeling woman with coco colored skin, thick black hair, very strong features, and very golden eyes. Zarbon clearly had his mother's eyes, he got his skin tone from his dad's mother, his grandmother and inherited her hair color too.

Serena in the flashback gave Cui the case, in which he opened it up and there was the crown and the earrings inside it. Then the flashback ended when Zarbon saw this hand being waved in front of his face, it was Cui's hand! Cui then said, "Zarbon hello? Is Zarbon there?"

"Oh, hum? Sorry I spaced out." Zarbon said.

"Your father wore that crown and your mother had earrings made to match it."

Zarbon then spaced out again, this time he was having flashbacks of his father. Morphiess was a kind looking man, with strong features like his mother, except his skin tone was aqua or dark turquoises colored, but like it was said before Zarbon got his green hair and turquoises colored skin for Morphiess's mom.

Morphiess wore that crown that Zarbon was wearing, then the flashback switched to when Serena tried to make young Zarbon king of Planet Primal. The coronation he barely remembered, he was being crowned by his people, with the same exact crown that he was given just now.

Then he got back to reality and looked at Cui, "Uhhh, so this used to be worn by my estranged womanizing father?" Zarbon asked.

Cui then said, "Yes something like that,"

"It's so beautiful, I will wear it always." Zarbon said.

He then took his other crown off and his hoop earrings, then he put the new crown on with the new earrings on. He looked at himself in the mirror, "Wow I look more beautiful than I have ever looked on other days. Thank you Cui, thank you Appule! This is a very special day for me." Zarbon said.

That happiness was short lived when the sliding door burst opened! It was Shasha! He partially entered, he was holding electric chains.

"Shasha, what are you doing here?" Zarbon asked.

"Hello Zarbon, I bring present for you!" Shasha said in his thick Russian accent. He then grabbed the chains, pulled on them, and attached to them was a young Sayain woman!

She looked to be very young, maybe early twenties, late teens? She had long straight black hair, the blackest eyes you would ever come across and she was also half naked, due to her tribal dress code. She had tan colored skin like that of an Italian or a Spaniard. She was very attractive, so attractive that Zarbon almost smirked.

Zarbon started blushing a little bit, but then frowned, "Ew what is that dirty monkey doing in my room?" He asked getting defensive for no reason at all.

Shasha's smile faded, "She's only good for sex, cleaning and cooking dinner! She's all yours, I'm tired of looking at her! She's so fucking ugly compared to many of the Sayain women I have prisoner!" Shasha then kicked her in the stomach, she yelped.

"That was uncalled for Shasha." Zarbon said.

"Yah but look Zarbon, she's very beautiful for your taste!" Shasha then caressed his hand on her cheek and then punched her in the face.

Zarbon then looked at her again, "Yes she is actually very pretty," he said smiling.

She would not even look at Zarbon, she had endured much already, Shasha probably violated her and while for the time that was up for debate, it was more apparent that Shasha kicked and hit her. She in the end was more afraid of Shasha, but understandably she had no idea what Zarbon was capable of if she knew what Shasha and Dodoria were capable of.

"What's wrong, is he too scary for you? Like I am? Are you just playing hard to get?" Shasha then punched her in the face again and threw her up against the wall.

He stared to rip her skirt off, "Why don't you fuck me then you bitch!" Shasha said.

Zarbon lost his temper, he walked over to Shasha and punched him in the face. "You never hit a woman, haven't your mum ever told you that?" Zarbon asked.

"No, she used to hit me and she gave me my facial scar too." Shasha said.

Wow this asshole really did not get it, Zarbon was taught by Appule growing up that women were special and needed to be treated kindly, that explains why he was not like Shasha or Dodoria. "Most of all you never, ever rape a woman in front of me! Get the fuck out now!" Zarbon yelled.

Shasha ran out of the room frightened, the Sayain woman was on the ground crying. Poor thing, she was a mess, she had mascara running off her face onto the floor even. Zarbon pretty much felt as sorry as he could for a Sayain, especially a female of all things. She was just a woman, Shasha was just a big scary Primal Changeling who was big enough and unstable enough to abuse his power on a poor female.

Zarbon decided to maybe show her some compassion so she would not feel afraid of him, he bent down eye level to her, "Are you all right?"

She refused to answer, why would she answer? How could she possibly trust this Primal Changeling any more than she could Dodoria or Shasha? He thought he would then try to calm her down further, "I'm sorry that, that happened to you. Shasha is just a big dork and I hate him more than you do."

She cried even further, the mention of that name seemed to make her more afraid, Zarbon then asked, "Can you understand a word I'm saying?"

She stopped sobbing, but just for a second, "Of course I understand what you are saying. I, I just don't want to be here, I want to go home!" She said sobbing.

Zarbon smiled sadly, he knew he could not just let her go back to Planet Vegeta, if that were the case then she would probably end up executed by King Vegeta. After all, King Vegeta did not like the more feral Sayains such as her. He then decided to change the subject, "You have a charming and beautiful voice."

She was still scared of him and still sobbing, except this time less hysterically. "Ever hear of making eye contact?" Zarbon asked.

He pulled her hair out of her face, he put her chin in his hand and he tried to caress her cheek, but she flinched and hissed at him. "It's all right, I'm not going to hurt you, just look at me when I'm talking to you." He said rather sternly.

Finally she looked up at him, and she could not believe it. He did not look like a thug at all, not like Shasha and Dodoria. He was a handsome creature, possibly the most handsome one she had ever looked at. Sure many of the men from her village dressed culturally, but this one dressed to the point where she just considered his beauty exotic.

He then smiled back at her kindly, all the while Appule and Cui saw the whole thing unfold. "Can we leave now?" Appule asked.

"Yah just shut the door behind you!" Zarbon said.

Funny should I mention that this was a sliding door? You couldn't shut the door behind you at all, you could lock it, but it would open by itself and close by itself when it was unlocked.

"Ok bye!" Cui said. With that said and done, Cui and Appule just left.

Zarbon then tried not to blush, but then he got it together and said, "You are a very beautiful young woman, what's your name dear?"

"Christiana," she said.

"Beautiful name, how old are you?" He asked.

"I don't know, I assume that I have at least twelve or ten years," she said.

Yah right, she was not young looking enough to be that old. Zarbon then let that one pass, "Its ok you don't have to tell me, I'm eighteen years old." He said.

"Aren't you going to rape me or have sex with me?" She asked awkwardly.

Zarbon then blushed deeply and then turned around, that was the strangest question anyone had ever asked him. "Uhhhh, what?" he asked.

She giggled, she thought it was so funny that he could not answer that question with confidence or whatnot. No wonder King Vegeta wanted nothing to do with these feral Sayains.

"Are you laughing at me?" He asked.

"Well, have you?" she asked.

"No, of course not! I think it's barbaric to force women to have sex with you if they don't want you to. That's such dark age behavior." Zarbon said turning around flustered.

"Yah I guess so? Oh master, I think you are so handsome!" She said giggling childishly.

"You are off to a good start. I have never owned any personal slaves ever! So I'm new at this, I think that we can live as master and slave without anyone getting violent or testy." Zarbon said.

"What's my first task master?" She asked.

"Uhhh, you shall find my new kitten Blacky!" Zarbon said.

Zarbon then noticed her monkey tail wagging, he smiled, "I noticed that you have a tail and you are wagging it which means you are either really never or abnormally happy."

"Yes master! Do you have a tail too?" She asked.

"Of course I do, but it's not large like a monkey's tail." Zarbon said.

He got far away from her to make sure she did not try to escape from him, she seems like she was a little infatuated with him anyway. He hesitated, but then asked, "Do you want to see it?"

"Yes, yes, yes I do!" She said.

He pulled his Egyptian kilt up, showed off his butt, and out popped the tail where the tail bone once was, "Wow!" she said.

She looked at it wig, he was pretty happy she could tell. It was about one or two feet long. "Oh it's so cute!" she said.

Zarbon rolled his eyes, and then his tail went back under his skin and once again it looked like he had a tail bone. Then he covered his butt up with his kilt, "It usually comes out when I'm happy or when I'm transformed." He said.

"You transform into what?" she asked.

"I am a Primal Changeling, like Shasha, but I don't get humongous like Sayains do." Zarbon said.

"Really can I see?" she asked.

"Oh dear God no! I only use it for self-defense purposes, besides you would really not want to stick around if I did transform." Zarbon said.

"Ok don't do it then!" Christiana said, she then looked behind his desk and screamed.

"What's wrong?" He asked startled.

"What the hell is this black thing moving around?" she asked.

"Oh I think that's Blacky!" Zarbon said.

"It won't kill me will it?" Christiana asked.

"No he won't, he's only a baby." Zarbon said.

She picked the kitten up and gave him to Zarbon, Zarbon cradled Blacky in his arms like he was a baby Primal Changeling, "Oh you're so cute, I could squeeze you and kiss you!" Zarbon said baby talking Blacky.

Zarbon then kissed Blacky and put him down, "Oh it's time for dinner! I'm having a birthday dinner since it's my birthday, do you want to come?" Zarbon asked.

"Of course master," Christiana said.

"Put something on to cover your breasts up, please." Zarbon said.

"My what?" she asked.

Zarbon rolled his eyes, "Never mind, I will find something for you to cover up," he said.

"I will be fine like this, I have always worn my breasts out master," she said.

Now it seemed to Zarbon that she was playing stupid, really stupid. It was hard for him to tell if she was being serious or overacting the stupidity. "At least put on a tie, and shave your armpits," he said.

"Ok master!" Christina said.

End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Ages Part 2

The grand hall was opened for Zarbon's birthday party! Frieza, Cooler, King Cold, Captain Ginyu, Shasha, Appule, Sauza and Liya were all sitting down at the long table waiting for Zarbon to arrive. It took at least a good hour to set this stupid birthday party up for Zarbon!

Zarbon arrived with Christiana, Christiana was wearing a tie, her boobs were still showing, but it was less distracting for Zarbon personally, while the rest of the people looked at her. It must be noted that it was hypocritical of them, fore there were plenty of feral Sayain girls who were walking around the palace with their racks showing.

"Zarbon you're late!" Frieza said.

"Sorry sir," Zarbon said.

Then Zarbon's purple anteater-like ex-girlfriend Liya started batting her eyes, she had just been widowed lately, her husband a Carpathian like her, refused to go out to battle, he had lost his good looks rather quickly and had some self-conscious issues. When Frieza heard he refused, he ordered his execution, along with the couple's four-year old daughter.

She was heartbroken of course and twice as bitchy as she had been when she was younger, but tonight she was feeling hopeful again. She hoped there was something there with Zarbon, she knew she hurt him when he was younger. "My Zarbon, how handsome you look tonight," she said.

"Thank you Liya, I know I am," Zarbon said confidently.

"Not very modest is he?" Liya thought to herself.

"Yes Zarbon, you do look very handsome this evening, nice crown." Frieza said taking notice of the forehead crown on Zarbon's head.

"Yes you are officially an adult now," Cooler said.

"There won't be any singing will there?" Zarbon asked.

"Good heavens no! Sit down!" Frieza said.

"Come on," Zarbon said taking his slave by the hand and sat down in a chair. Christiania stood right next to him.

Two Sayain women came out from the kitchen with their breasts showing. They had plates of food, they first served Cooler, Frieza and King Cold. Then they left and walked back into the kitchen. Few moments later, three other Sayain women came out with food, they served Cui, Dodoria and Shasha, and they went back into the kitchen, except for one!

The one that just served Dodoria was shocked when Dodoria grabbed her arm, "Hey bitch, I ordered a dinocroc, not a plesiosaur!" Dodoria then punched her in the face.

Frieza, Shasha and Cooler started laughing, they did not seem to care that Dodoria was brutally punching a girl. Zarbon did the best he could to keep it to himself, he could not afford to look heroic, but he was just so embarrassed at how thuggish Dodoria was. It was not unusual for Zarbon to be secretly mad about how stupid and temperamental Dodoria was.

"Now go!" Dodoria then punched the girl again when she tried to grab his plate, and she fell to the floor. The plate when flying into the air and it broke on the floor.

"Damn it! That was my meal for the night!" Dodoria said.

Shasha, Frieza and Cooler laughed hysterically, it was hilarious to them that this women not only fell down and the plate went flying into the air and broke, but that Dodoria could not make up his mind what he wanted for dinner.

"Wench just go back into the kitchen and put in an order for a dinocroc." Frieza said kind of tired of Dodoria stupidly complaining.

The girl ran into the kitchen, Zarbon turned to Christiana, "Christiana, why don't you get me some deep fried dinocroc ok?" Zarbon said.

"Yes master," Christiana said running into the kitchen.

More Sayain women came out with food, they served Liya, Captain Ginyu, Appule and Sauza. Frieza, King Cold and Cooler started eating, they at least had descent manners. Same could not be said for Shasha he ate with his hands and wiped his mouth with his arms. Dodoria was the worst of all, a whole lot worse than Shasha.

Dodoria got onto the floor where the food fell off of the plate that broke. He used his hands, chewed with his mouth opened, belched and farted at the table. Zarbon could not believe how Frieza would like this person, it was obvious that Frieza kept Dodoria around because Dodoria was a brute and Frieza liked brutes more than polite people like Zarbon and Appule.

Appule could not even eat his dinner, he shoved his plate off the table. It crashed to the ground, startled everyone who heard the noise. They looked at Appule, "What in the hell was that about?" Sauza asked looking at Appule, he had never known Appule to be that rude, but something was up with him this time.

"I lost my appetite," Appule said appalled by how disgusting Dodoria was.

"So you pushed your plate to the floor?" Frieza asked raising an eyebrow.

After a few minutes of awkward silence and Dodoria belching and eating food off the floor, Christiana brought Zarbon's food out to him and set it down in front of him. Zarbon inspected the food, and it looked burnt, "Christiana dear, please could you possibly substitute this for non-burnt deep fried dinocroc?" Zarbon asked.

"Yes master right away, please forgive me master!" Christiana said taking the plate.

"You're forgiven, it's just food," Zarbon said.

Liya looked at Christiana with jealousy in her eyes, that stupid complicated bossy purple anteater like alien! She then pushed her plate off the table, "Hey Pollyanna, why don't you get me some more food while you're at it?" Liya asked.

"Liya, she's my slave not yours!" Zarbon said.

"Oh bullocks!" Liya said pouting and crossing her arms.

Christiana went into the kitchen and Frieza immediately decided to converse, "Isn't that the same crown your father wore?" Frieza asked.

"I guess?" Zarbon asked.

"Yes I think it was, it belonged to him before he ditched the throne and ran off with another woman." Frieza said.

Zarbon frowned, "So what? I don't need to be reminded all the time."

Frieza stood up, "Are you giving me orders?" he asked enraged.

"No of course I'm not, please forgive me," Zarbon said a little frightened.

"Yes of course I will," Frieza said with a wink.

Christiana came out with a plate for Zarbon, he inspected the plate and smiled, "You got it right this time, thank you."

"Yes master, with pleasure." She said smiling and blushing.

Everyone rolled their eyes, was there something going on between Zarbon and this feral Sayain girl? As far as Zarbon was concerned, absolutely not! Then more slaves came out to serve more food for the ruder than hell masters.

Dodoria got really impatient, "Where is my food bitch!" he yelled.

"Dodoria could you possibly be more pacience?" Cooler asked.

"I can't, come on woman bring me my dinner!" Dodoria said.

"Did you not just lick and eat your entire dinner on the floor you fat pig?" Sauza asked.

Everyone laughed, then the same Sayain girl Dodoria was being served by came out with the food Dodoria had ordered before the messed up order. He inspected the food, chewed some of it, and spit it out, "Its cold! It's cold!" Dodoria yelled.

"Please forgive master!" The Sayain woman said.

"It's beating time!" Dodoria took a whip he brought with him, pushed the girl down and started whipping her in front of everyone.

"Christiana, go into the kitchen right now!" Zarbon said.

"Why?"

"Just go please!" Zarbon said getting impatient.

Christiana then ran to the kitchen and the poor Sayain girl was screaming as Dodoria was whipping her with his whip. Dodoria was whipping the girl while Frieza, Cooler, King Cold, Liya, and Sauza were laughing.

Shasha then joined in and even went further to say, "Show that bitch who boss!"

Zarbon could not take this anymore, this was his birthday so why did things have to go someone else's way? So he got up, grabbed Dodoria by the wrist and snapped it, there was bone sticking out of Dodoria's wrist. Everyone stopped laughing, as Dodoria started crying, his wrist was broken.

The girl ran into the kitchen when all the attention was on Dodoria. "That is enough Dodoria, it's my birthday and you can't just do what you want on it!"

Ok so the birthday excuse was pretty lame, but at the same time Zarbon did not like Dodoria and thought very little of him. Everyone knew that Zarbon did not have much brutality in his bones, he just did not! Nobody was fooled by this excuse…period!

"Zarbon I thought you would have enjoyed this!" Dodoria said.

"You really don't know me very well do you?" Zarbon said.

"Oh, oh let's not forget about the fact that you transform into a violent ugly monster like Shasha here does!" Dodoria said pointing to Shasha, who was eating a dumpling like food filled with crocodile meat.

"Ugly? Ugly? Did you just call me ugly? What exactly do you mean by that, physically, mentally, e…you have no manners at all! I don't know who taught you how to belch, fart and eat with your mouth opened at the table, but is it any wonder why Appule could not even finish his meal?" Zarbon asked.

"Don't drag me into this," Appule said.

"Vell Zarbon, Dodoria is right, our other form is ugly, but that's vay nature designed us. If you can't accept type of creature we are, then what is good for you in future?" Shasha asked.

"You stay out of this Shasha! I would never rape a girl like you do!" Zarbon said.

"Yes ve all know vhy, ve all know vay." Shasha said drinking some wine.

"Ok that's enough, just sit down both of you! The cake will be coming out soon!" Cooler yelled.

Zarbon and Dodoria sat down and the woman who served Dodoria came out with an order of dinocroc cooked right this time. Dodoria inspected the food, and put it in his mouth, "Ouch it's hot!" he yelled.

"Oh get over it!" Zarbon said.

Zarbon then got up and went into the kitchen to get Christiana, "Come on we're leaving I don't want to be here anymore." Zarbon said.

They both walked out, "Where are you going?" Frieza asked.

"I have to go I'm not feeling well," Zarbon said taking Christiana by the hand and walking out of the dining room.

"But what about the cake?" Frieza asked.

Christiana waited outside the bathroom in Zarbon's quarters while Zarbon was throwing up in the toilet. There are times when people wonder if you could be so depressed or sad that you would be able to become sick to your stomach and vomit, I am telling you now that that's true! Zarbon had held so many emotions in that sometimes it would make him sick to his stomach.

He did not even need to stick his finger down his throat to vomit, it happened when it happened. She listened to Zarbon gag and hurl, flush the toilet and then brushing his teeth. After finishing with brushing his teeth, he came out of the bathroom, boy did he look like shit, but he looked hot shit! "Some birthday isn't it?" he said.

"Master are you all right?" Christiana asked. He looked sicker than a sick lap dog who got drunk on his master's vodka.

"I'll be all right," Zarbon said.

He took his shirt off and it was apparent that he was in good shape, for someone who just threw up in the toilet for holding all those emotions in. He crashed onto his bed feeling depressed, wondering if he would hurl again in the morning.

Later next day, Frieza called upon Zarbon and Zarbon obeyed and went to his room. "Yes sir you wanted to see me?" Zarbon asked.

"Zarbon, I wanted to apologize if things got out of order with Dodoria, that wasn't supposed happen." Frieza said.

"It was Dodoria's fault for getting out of control as far as I'm concerned," Zarbon said.

Frieza looked coy at Zarbon, "You know Zarbon, as a slave and heir to the Cold Empire, I expect you always to be on your best behavior, and well you got out of line too…"

Zarbon's eyes grew wider, "Hold on a moment, Dodoria started..."

"However, I might forgive you this one time, only if you did not stand up for that slave girl! I would have murdered you if you weren't my adopted family and heir to the empire!" Frieza said.

"I haven't forgotten that too sir," Zarbon said uneasy.

Then Frieza immediately told Zarbon a sob story maybe to get him to fall for some stupid trick, "I have to go for a full recovery soon dear Zarbon,"

"What's wrong?" Zarbon asked.

"I just found out that there is a tumor in my tail," Frieza said lying.

"They took that out months ago sir," Zarbon said.

"It's come back," Frieza said.

"Why don't you just cut your tail off? It would less likely come back," Zarbon said.

"No I can't do that, I would have to decorate my stump of a tail if that were the case, just like uncle Stone Cold," Frieza said.

Frieza was refusing to his now dead uncle, brother of King Cold, who did not live long after he had his tail amputated because of a fatal tumor that could have killed him. Anyways, he would decorate this stump to make him look more fashionable, but he got ridiculed for it, and when that happened he found out and hanged himself.

Of course the family was devastated, had a lavish funeral for him, and even put his stump decorations in his urn with his ashes. They were even decorated on the outside of the urn and King Cold had a shrine dedicated to his brother since they were so close when he was alive. He would at least go to his shrine every single day and tell him about how life was.

King Cold and a few of his sisters Aunt May, Auntie Miranda, Auntie Selene, and Auntie Marline were the only ones left, so Zarbon had a lot Icejin cousins since he was considered legally adopted by Frieza, although Frieza of course saw him more as a slave than an adoptive son and heir to his god awful, despotic empire.

"Oh don't be silly, I'm sure we could, wait a minute that tumor was not even to a stage four!" Zarbon said lifting an eyebrow.

"You are so attractive, I don't know what I would do without you!" Frieza said walking up to Zarbon, levitated, flew behind Zarbon, and started massaging his shoulders.

"Get your dirty hands off of me!" Zarbon said twisting Frieza's wrists.

"Ouch! God you're got a good grip! Come on baby, why don't you just sleep with me again?" Frieza asked.

"I'm too old to be sleeping in your room," Zarbon said sarcastically.

"Come on I'm not that ugly am I?" Frieza asked.

"I think you completely missed the point," Zarbon said.

"Come on, we'll have fun and it will be you and I again!" Frieza said.

"I said no! I was a child back then, I always knew what you did to me was wrong and it still is. I don't understand what I did to deserve you to do this to me? Come to think of it, I won't waste time debating about whether this is right or wrong, I… have to go take a crap!" Zarbon said.

"Zarbon how dare you use such colorful language with me!" Frieza said as Zarbon left the room.

"Don't say no to me, you are and always will be the apple of my eye! You are mine, and mine alone!" Frieza said laughing sadistically and getting on his bed wiggling around.

Zarbon then thought, "I'm not yours, I will never be yours! You are the cruelest and vilest ruler I have ever witnessed in my short lifetime. No wonder nobody likes you!"

It was not long after than when Zarbon, yes he had another flashback, as a four-year old boy. He had a nightmare and ran into Frieza's room scared and horrified. "Frieza! Frieza!" Zarbon said running to Frieza's bed.

"What's the matter Zarbon?" Frieza asked.

"I have a nightmare!" Zarbon said running into Frieza's crying.

Frieza then smiled slyly, "Now, now Zarbon just get into my bed."

Zarbon naively climbed into bed with Frieza, not realizing that he was making the hugest error of his young life. "Oh Frieza, I'm so happy that I can sleep with you!"

Frieza wasted no time, and started taking Zarbon's pajama bottoms off, "Now Zarbon we're going to play a game." Frieza said.

"What kind of game?" Zarbon asked nervously.

"You'll see, it'll make you feel better." Frieza said holding Zarbon's pajama bottoms up.

Zarbon then got mad and punched a hole in the wall thinking about how Frieza mistreated him so badly. He had to move on, he could not waste his time worrying about Frieza hurting him or betraying his trust.

A week later, Zarbon, Shasha, Dodoria and Cui along with Frieza were waiting outside for the next solder to arrive on the planet so that they could get his documentation in order. Zarbon also had Christiana with him, Frieza had no idea why. It did not bother him too much, but over time he would find out that this was not such a great idea for Zarbon and Christiana to be friends.

It was hot outside, it was like that on Planet Frieza, this was also another space pod ground area, there were so many of them that there is not any time to go over all of them. Then a space pod landed about a few yards from our anti-hero, his other anti-hero friend Cui and the antagonists of the story. There a few moments later came a soldier who came up to them out of the dust and wind.

He looked like he could have been Appule's species, but he was more of a deep purple color and not a lavender or violet color like Appule. He was very short, about maybe 5'2, or 5'3. He defiantly was taller than Frieza, but was not taller than Cui, Dodoria, Shasha or Zarbon that is for sure. He then bowed down to Frieza "Hello, my name is Kesha and you must be Frieza." He said.

Zarbon snorted with disbelief that Frieza would hire such a small sized alien to do those dirty missions that he, his friends and enemies have been put in charge with. Unfortunately Kesha saw how unimpressed Zarbon was with him. He walked over to him, "Well what's your name kid?" Kesha asked.

Zarbon frowned, "My name is Zarbon," he said.

"Wow you look majestic in person, they must be feeding you well." Kesha said smiling.

"Yes if you think that eating vegetables, fruits, crocodiles and fish is a value." Zarbon said.

Kesha then wrapped his arm around Zarbon as if he was trying to be overly friendly, then he did something Zarbon would probably of yelled a Frieza for…he started caressing his hand against Zarbon's arm. "Hey sexy!" he said.

Zarbon got mad, took him by the arm and threw him to the ground, "Don't touch me! You can look, but you can't touch!" Zarbon said.

Kesha barely got off the ground, "Damn, you are strong, and your voice is pretty deep for a girl." He said.

Zarbon then said, "Do I actually look anything like that girl? Oh my hair might be long and I might dress fancy, but I'm not a girl and I don't want to be a girl! Look over there, she's a female! See how smooth her jawline is compared to me, I have an Adam's apple and she doesn't! I also am flat chested and she isn't! Do you want me to go further?" Zarbon pointed to Christiania.

"No don't go any further than that Zarbon, you might end up going so far that you will take your pants off to show him your penis." Frieza said laughing.

Frieza, as the narrator of the story, I have to say that is far from what Zarbon would have done. Oh wait, what the hell does Frieza know?

Kesha then looked at the girl, "Hey gorgeous, how you doing?" He asked going over to touch her.

Zarbon go mad, grabbed him and then threw him up against a rock, "She is my slave, not yours!"

Zarbon then threw him back onto the ground, and Kesha then looked at Dodoria as he got up, "Hey fatty!" Kesha said.

Dodoria stood there with a cast where Zarbon had broken his arm a week ago at dinnertime, "Fatty?" Dodoria asked.

Kesha then looked over at Shasha, "Hello chickadee, it's another girl!" he said waving to Shasha.

"Oh you are disgusting, I am man, and I am not even cute!" Shasha said.

"If I did not know any better, I would say that you have a bunch of girls working for you Frieza!" Kesha said.

Frieza frowned, "Now that was uncalled for!" he said.

Kesha looked at Zarbon again, he looked at Zarbon's leg muscles, damn so desirable. Never before had Kesha had any feelings of homosexuality, it's like Zarbon brought out something that was not even there to being with him….or was that actually envy? Never-the-less, Zarbon did not have anything to say or feel about Kesha, to him Kesha was nothing.

"She's…I mean he's such an emerald haired beauty Frieza, where did you find this one?" Kesha walked up to Zarbon and felt on his leg.

Zarbon started getting scared and started sweating, "Frieza, he's kind of, uh making me feel uncomfortable." Zarbon said.

"Relax Zarbon," Frieza said rolling his eyes.

Relax? Relax? Enough was enough, when Zarbon started having flashbacks of Frieza touching him inappropriately, he was not going to let this perverted creep make him feel any more uncomfortable! Zarbon then lost his cool, "Stop sexually harassing me!"

Everyone started laughing except for Frieza, Cui and Christiania. Zarbon then got angrier, he knew that around Frieza he had to keep his cool and hide whatever he felt hidden…at least until he got away from Frieza, but he could not take it anymore. "I said don't touch me you pervert!" Zarbon then punched Kesha and Kesha went flying into a palm tree!

When Kesha landed on the ground, Zarbon ran over and started beating the living shit out of him. He had acted out of control before, but it was nothing as malice as this! Zarbon did all he could to hurt this guy, he slapped him around, he banged him up against the tree and he kicked him in the nuts…that is if Kesha had any?

Frieza's day was officially ruined, all because this new recruit for missions was going out of his way to sexually touch Zarbon. However, the really annoying part that bothered Frieza was that Zarbon reacted the way he did.

"Zarbon let him go! I said stop it!" Frieza yelled.

Dodoria and Shasha were laughing like crazy, "Shut it you two!" Frieza yelled. They shut up just like Frieza told them to.

"God damn it, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!" Frieza said getting out of his little float pod running his little body over to where Zarbon was beating the shit out of Kesha. He grabbed Zarbon with major force and threw him off of Kesha to the ground. Kesha ran off as far as he could.

"What part of stop don't you understand?" Frieza asked furious.

"Try telling that to your new perverted recruit!" Zarbon sneered.

"What was that? Did you just defy me?" Frieza asked.

Oh shit! Zarbon had defied Frieza before, and whenever he did, he usually got lashes on his back…in front of Dodoria and Shasha! They went to ensure that Zarbon suffered from enough humiliation that he would not stoop to "such a low" ever again. However, it was not working more often it would seem. Zarbon quickly tried to use his wit and talk Frieza out of a good whipping on his back.

"Sir please, please I felt he would kill me." Zarbon said acting innocent.

"Bullshit! From what I saw you were the one who tried to kill him! Although it was hilarious to see the new solder get beaten up by you for harassing you, you will be punished based on what you told me. Have you stayed quiet when I stopped you from killing him, and not sassed back, then maybe I would have let you off the hook." Frieza said.

"Please sir, don't whip me!" Zarbon said.

"Shasha, come get Mr. Zarbon and take him to the pillory!" Frieza said.

"Yes sir, come young Primal Changeling pup!" Shasha said grabbing Zarbon by the arm.

"I can walk to the pillory myself thank you!" Zarbon sneered at Shasha.

Later on Zarbon had only boxer shorts on, he was chained to a pillory in chains that let off electricity to prevent him from trying to break free. It would electric shock him and send an uncomfortable buzz throughout his body.

Frieza, Cui, Dodoria and Shasha were in the stadium, sitting next to one another watching Zarbon get chained up. It was one of those stadiums that were out in the middle of nowhere, it was in the sandy, desert-like part of Planet Frieza. It was a very sub-tropic climate which snowed and where the sun burnt like hell.

The torturer had a sliver bag over his head with two holes in it to see what he who he would be torturing. Christiana hid in the lower level of the stadium, and she looked at her new master with pity. The simpleton could not believe that he would be treated in such a way, especially for someone who was a higher elite than her!

As of how the hell anyone in the right mind could have thought the grass was greener for Zarbon is beyond the stretch of the imagination! Being granted mercy by Frieza did not necessarily mean anyone was safe from getting lashes on their back when they mildly disobeyed him. Even Shasha got lashes every once in a while, but more for being lazy than being less ruthless.

Other than that, Dodoria and Shasha both were willing to please their master, and it was easier for them than Zarbon because of their ruthless nature. Same thing went for the lower elite solders, except they would not be granted mercy. Anyone with a master or boss like Frieza should have known that Frieza was not a very nice nor a very merciful person.

The Torturer then said to Zarbon as he looked at the tattoo on Zarbon's back, "So we meet again,"

Zarbon sneered the best he could, "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Oh I can't watch Frieza!" Cui said.

"Cui be quiet, or do you want lashes too?" Frieza asked.

"No!" Cui said biting his nails.

Frieza then nodded his head, and the torturer then got his whip ready, a whip that went beyond what a normal whip looked like. It was like a whip with nails attached to it! The torturer then whipped Zarbon on the back.

Zarbon then sneered, "Oh please you whip like a girl!"

Frieza frowned, "Harder!"

The torturer than whipped Zarbon on the back, this time so hard a yelp came from Zarbon, "So much better!" Zarbon said sarcastically.

Hours went on and by the time the one hundredth lash came around Zarbon was bleeding, not just on his back, but also on his legs, his arms, neck and possibly his butt, since the torturer did not spare whipping Zarbon's butt…with Zarbon's boxer shorts still on him. Dodoria and Shasha laughed, Cui closed his eyes hoping it would be over soon.

Then the forth hundred lash came about, and Zarbon broke from the chains…only to get an electric shock so shocking that he got electrocuted and passed out. Frieza then said, "I think he's had enough! Stupid Primal Changeling broke my high voltage chains!" Frieza then shook his head with disgust.

Christiana then yelled out, "Master I'm coming!" She ran from the bottom of the stands and then ran over to Zarbon, the torturer had walked off the pillory by then. "Master are you all right? Are you even alive?" she asked. Of course Zarbon was alive, but in this case, he looked almost dead, until he started breathing very difficult.

The whipping was hard enough on him, but the electric shocks were the worse. He had never been tortured so horribly in his life! He had been sexually abused by Frieza as a child, and he had been beaten up by Frieza, Shasha, Dodoria and even other lower level solders when he was a child, but this took the cake. He had taken so much crap from Frieza, he would take much more to come for sure.

"Who let the bitch onto the pillory?" Frieza said as he saw Zarbon's slave Sayain girl attempt to help him up.

"I think she actually takes pity on him," Dodoria said raising an eyebrow.

"Why? He's too pathetic right now to be pitied." Frieza said getting a wine bottle and pouring himself another glass of wine.

Frieza then walked up to Zarbon who was awake by then, while the Sayain woman kind of backed off before she could help Zarbon up, "Perhaps you will obey me next time," Frieza then kicked Zarbon in the stomach and Zarbon was still constantly in electric shocks, and it shocked Frieza.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that." Frieza said looking at his foot which had some smoke coming off of it.

"Master! Master! Are you hurt?" Christiania asked.

Of course he was hurt, but let's be honest here, this was a very simple-minded feral Tribal Sayain, her education was zero to nada, her common sense was very blurry and even so, she made the royal Sayains look like geniuses, despite the fact that royal Sayains too were badly educated regardless of what side of the planet they came from.

She only came from…you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out more about her. "Wow, you bleed purple blood, is that normal?" she asked.

"Yes for my…my…oh fuck it!" Zarbon yelled in frustration.

"Such colorful language Zarbon," Frieza snickered while he still had electric shocks running through him.

"Let's go back to your quarters ok?" Christiania hesitated to touch him, but then grabbed his arm anyways. By that time the electric shocks had subsided in Zarbon to the point where she would not be electrocuted with him.

They walked home out of the desert and to the palace, Frieza did not seem to want to stop them, but he knew that maybe having feral Sayains was a bad idea. In fact, in the coming chapter Frieza was about to find out how hard it was to care and feed these slaves of his.

To be continued…


End file.
